Dream into me
by youngwriter123
Summary: When Hinata gets kidnapped, she doesn't expect to be put with another boy whom holds much power. Nor does she expect him to be a demon. But, it was too late. She was already captured.
1. Chapter 1

**And hello to all you awesome readers. I'm back, anyway to the story. This isn't really your normal SasuHina story. It is a romance yes, but there's a twist. Sasuke isn't all what you think up to be. If any of you guys have watched the movie Whisper you'll know right away what I'm talking about. I don't expect to get many reviews for this new plot idea I made but I hope it gets a chance. Anyways don't worry, he won't be a young kiddie forever! :) Anyways onward!**

**Prologue  
**

"Why are you leaving me?" His voice was soft as always.

The window slamming open was completely loud in comparison.

"They-They're going to find me anyway," Hinata bit back her tears, sounding almost like a mouse. It hurt her, it really did, but what else could she do, "I'll be back, I pr-promise."

Sasuke looked up from his spot on the floor with a sad smile before getting up.

"Promise?"

She eyed his even shiny black hair from her position on the window sill, it's combed perfection.

"Promise."

Hinata shuddered, but didn't resist the sudden warm embrace. Sasuke's arms barely wrapped around Hinatas waist. His elfin hands curled around her dirty brown skirt, clenching and unclenching.

'"You don't have to go," Hinata tensed but immediately relaxed, scooting a bit backwards.

"B-b-but I do." She said quietly. He squeezed tighter bringing his face to rest into her stomach. His freshly cleaned hair scent was surprisingly calming. She had just washed him down.

"I'll miss you," his breath brought warmth.

"I'll miss you too Sasuke-kun." She lulled in the dark room.

Hinata could feel his lips curl into a beautiful smile. It somehow made her feel a little better.

**Dream into me

* * *

**

Hinata was always taught at a young age not to be rude. Not even to shove her younger brothers who always seemed to tick her off at the wrong time. So even now, as two strangers shoved her into the back of their car, she didn't scream, not even as a cloth was brought around her mouth that wasn't even needed. It wasn't because she was too polite or didn't want to grab attention to the others who stood out of the alleyway, but because of fear.

_The vehicle started and the two men drove off into the night. Hinata squeaked out a tiny protest but it was nothing compared to the loud booming of the truck. Everything was dark and the only thing she could make out were the eyes or the two men. They stared back at her with anger, and fear before turning back to face the road. _

_She couldn't move a muscle. Her body was tied down as was everything else. _

The first thing Hinata awoke to was the sound of banging on her door. Her pillow was soaked with sweat, and her heart was racing so fast. It had only been a dream. She attempted a smile but only came out with frown as she realized it was night. It was _so _cold.

She tussled in her sheets before peeking up from the bed to face the only door in the room.

No one was there.

She let out a sigh before burying herself back into the sheets.

It had been three days ago since she had been kidnapped and she was already having nightmares of it.

Tonight her all too well memory of it played in her dreams.

Despite the coldness and unforgiving nature of the strangers' house, they helped out with her nightmares. One of the men in disguise would come in her room and leave warm milk. And despite the loud banging on her door every morning everything seemed better than what she expected. That is, by the expectations of what kidnapping seemed to be.

Hinata would often put her ear to the wall and listen to them talking. She had heard them contemplating once on letting her go and she had made up her mind that they were gentle people; especially the woman who she heard being called by the name Roxanne. But in the end it seemed they wouldn't. They needed her hostage for her parents money, or at least what she guessed. After they were done talking, they'd go back to watching TV.

Some nights she would find herself crying herself to sleep. No one was going to help her.

It had been three days since Hinata had began to have nightmares and she was beginning to dread them with a vengeance.

Hinata shuddered at another loud, banging knock.

"You have a newcomer Hinata." It was the woman. Before Hinata knew it, the door to her room opened and in came Roxanne, her back toward her. Following her was another man with a ski mask on.

In the darkness of the room, she could make out a tiny little boy. His eyes were covered with blindfold and as he drew closer, Hinata couldn't help but wonder if this boy was kidnapped also for ransom.

_I have to get out of here. _

She knelt down on her edge of her bed and peered at the boy with shock. They couldn't have kidnapped someone so young.

"You two play nice now." The man in the mask said with, what Hinata guessed was a smile. And with that the door closed behind the two.

"You can take your blindfold off now Sasuke." Roxanne muffled through the wall. She sounded concerned, Hinata noted.

Her attention went back to the boy in front of her.

_His name is Sasuke?_

She had heard of him before. And she almost feared him. Sasuke Uchiha, the great prodigy of the Uchiha family. The Uchiha family, one of the deadliest shin obi around. They were also one of the richest people in the state. Almost like the Hyuuga family, except they were a bit less powerful then their family line.

_So this is Sasuke Uchiha…_

Her face was surprised to see the little boy as he removed his blindfold. She noticed three things about him; he wasn't crying, his face was un-emotional, and his eyes held something deep she couldn't really explain. He didn't look scared nor sad but rather annoyed.

"Hello."

Hinata blinked at the boy, she didn't expect that. Maybe a sniffle or him to be crying, but not a welcome.

"A-a hello," she stuttered out. He looked right at her before he turned his back to her and started to walk on the opposite side of the room.

"A-ano Sa-s-suke-kun." Hinata's violet orbs followed Sasuke as he traced his hand on the wall before turning his face to her.

"Yes?" his voice sounded so gentle yet curt; it caught Hinata's attention. He looked about nine to eleven years old she guessed."Uhm, how old are you Sasuke-kun?" She was truly interested. The boy wasn't frightened all. He continued to trace his hand along the wooden wall, stopping to turn his head again and then continue walking.

"I'm twelve." he replied. Hinata bit her lip as she watched the boy go back and forth. Everything seemed completely still, almost as if time had stopped. Even the air tasted stale.

"Oh-h," She didn't know what else to say, and it surprised her. As she leaned into bed she _almost _squealed in shock to find him standing right at the foot of her bed. She hadn't even had the time to speak before he opened his mouth.

"Where am I sleeping?"

"Ohh," she whispered, still catching her breath, "Well, I do-don't know."

Sasuke stared into her eyes as moments passed by; letting guilt consume her. Up close, she could see that his face was flawless and pale- he looked far from a rich kid. But for some reason, Hinata couldn't place a finger on why he seemed a bit deceptive.

"Ano, bu-but weren't you right over there a second ago?" She asked pointing to the other corner of the small dark room.

Sasuke didn't take a moment longer before he continued, "Can I sleep with you?"

Hinata bit back her tongue before she put on a warm smile. He was probably frightened.

"Of co-course you can." She shifted on the small single-person bed, tussling in the extremely warm sheets, letting the cold air rush in.

Sasuke idly crawled into the bed, stopping to pull the blanket up.

"Can you tell me a story?" The young Uchiha asked as he settled into bed.

Hinata looked up from her position before turning to face him.

"Sure," she replied, "Which o-one would y-you like?"

To be fair, the Uchiha pondered a moment, "Anyone you like."

Hinata stopped for a second before going on.

"H-how about th-the ugly duckling?" A silent muffle was her only indication to continue."Once upon a time there lived an ugly duckling," she was proud she hadn't stuttered a word so far. Her parents had told her this story countless times when she was younger. Now, she could all but sleep through the night without a single story being told.

She continued her story until the only noise in the house was a quiet cricket chirping in the cold December night.

Hinata sighed, setting herself down cozily next to her companion.

_How long will we be here for?_

_

* * *

_

She awoke to the noise of creaking floorboards.

It was the kind of creaking that could only be made on polished cabin floors by heavy uneven steps. Although it was dark, Hinata could see the shadows of someone under the door crack. In the time it took one thought to jump to the next, the door to the Hyuuga's room slid open and in came Roxanne with a mask. Hinata immediately closed her eyes, hoping the other woman hadn't seen her awake.

She could hear the creaking floorboards as she walked towards the bed.

"Found you this," Roxanne whispered to the Uchiha. The bed shuffled a little, showing that he was awake "Thought you might get cold." Hinata let out a breath she didn't know she holding. She was safe.

"Why are you wearing that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, so you don't see who I am." Roxanne replied.

"Oh." The bed shuffled again.

"Try to get some sleep, okay?" Hinata could almost feel the concern in her voice. It sounded so sad.

"It looks uncomfortable," The Hyuuga almost jumped up as tiny hands were placed on the back of her neck; beginning to twirl her lavender hair, "I won't peak if you wanna take it off."

There was a pause.

"Okay, but it has to be our secret." Despite the fear she had of waking up to her kidnapper, Hinata couldn't hold in her uncomfort much longer. The tiny hands tickled her neck and her skin was very sensitive. Fortunately, Sasuke stopped and the sensations left (never mind _scratching it). _For a moment, Hinata thought that the woman would leave, the seconds dragged by however, she remained motionless and utterly still.

"Okay, I promise." There was another pause. To Hinata's surprise, Roxanne started humming, then singing. Hinata allowed her attention to wander to the walls, then to the vent near the floor. Roxanne's voice was beautiful and calming, it made her feel a little sleepy. And with that, Hinata fell asleep.

* * *

**OK PLEASE some reviews on what you thought of this story :)  
Prettie please, with a cherry on top;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention: READ AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey chickadees :) Anyway PLEASE read the author's note next time and I have to add as I promised that Sasuke isn't going to remain a kid forever ha. And you'll just to find out how later. PLEASE review peoples. It adds support to me and TO: readers and (for the authors out there) you should review author's stories because we wrote it XD PLZ! We work hard and you know, if you hate it write a bad review, if you love it (well that'll just make us authors happy.) Anyway that's about it. Onward~!**

**

* * *

**

There was another knock in the morning. Hinata opened her eyes to complete darkness. The only thing she could make out was the lights hanging from the ceiling, which was never turned on, and the heavy curtains draping from the windows. The empty bathroom on her side made a dripping noise. Everything looked completely still, as if the room had never been used. Besides from the rapid knocking, dripping, and soft snoring, everything was silent.

For a long moment, it was quiet. Hinata chewed the inside of her cheek, staring at the peeling white doors in front of her. Things had been like this for the past week. They would always knock on her door but never would they come in, except for yesterday. They would lock her door so she couldn't get out but they didn't care if she saw their faces. She had seen one of the men's faces whose name she didn't know. He had caught her looking but didn't seem to be angry or scared. His hair was golden that framed his face and sapphire eyes. It all supported a very handsome face. It only raised her suspicion more. What were they going to do with her?

It made her worry each and every day.

Hinata sighed before pulling herself up. She almost gasped, realizing that she had forgotten her new guest who lay snoozing on her side. His arms lay limp on her stomach, slipping off as she got her balance to sit up. He stirred around before falling back to sleep.

Hinata smiled lightly, gently covering him with her blanket. She flipped her legs over the edge of the bed and walked to the mirror that stood ashy the door. Hinata almost smacked herself in the head realizing she could've used it to her advantage last night.

She quickly dismissed the thought with disdain and crossed the room to where Sasuke had been standing last night. Tracing her hand along the stubby wall, she counted in her head how long it'd take before they came to check on them. Usually it took about five minutes after they knocked to give breakfast to her.

Hinata ducked her head around to the mirror again.

She looked _worse _than she had since the last time she had taken a look at herself.

The fifteen year old had dark circles under her eyes, and her fair looked unhealthy. Her pearly eyes were red-rimmed and puffy from crying. Limp violet hair hung down to her shoulders, greasy from lack of washing. Dressed in a yellow tank top and gray sweat pants, she could barely recognize the person in the mirror.

Hinata turned her eyes back to the wall, barely suppressing the cry of surprise ready to leave her lips.

Sasuke stood fully awake in front of her.

She quickly took a step back, almost tripping on her pants, fumbling before she got her balance again.

Hinata could barely open her mouth before the young Uchiha started talking.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata couldn't keep it in, "Oh-h my g-g-gosh. We-we-weren't-t-t you just sl-sleep-p-ping? She whispered fiercely, not wanting to alert anyone else. Her efforts were in vain as Sasuke ignored her, pushing her away with his tiny hands.

"No, I was awake the whole time," he explained as he walked back to the bed, "I was just pretending."

Hinata raised her eyebrow at his small smile.

"See?" He raised the blankets above his head, covering himself. His fake snoring echoed through the dark room.

"I gu-guess." Hinata closed her eyes. It just didn't make any sense how fast he was. She had just been looking at the mirror for a few seconds and hadn't even heard a thing.

Rubbing her head, she could feel just how dirty she was.

That isn't good.

Hinata approached him warily as one might approach a frustrated teenager who might throw a tantrum any second. Like a teenager, just as she was about to turn her back to him, he stood, quickly making his way to her. Unfortunately, Sasuke tripped over his own pants and fell to the floor before Hinata could even think about catching him. Even as she quickly made her way to him, she had fully expected him to get up. As the mille seconds dragged by however, he remained motionless and utterly still.

Hinata worrying worsened.

Kneeling down on the freezing ground, she couldn't help but shiver.

It's so cold.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun?" He didn't budge even as Hinata shook him. Now she was really worried.

"Sasuke!" She barely had time to think before the front door flew open.

Hinata's was greeted with unfamiliar faces covered in masks. The first, what she guessed was a man, turned toward the two before he stomped his way to the Uchiha's body. The second, probably Roxanne, stood by the door with wide eyes.

"What happened?" The large man asked, not bothering to look at her as he talked. He snatched the boy's arm up, checking his pulse.

"He j-just fell and I-,"

"So he fell." He stated it like it was nothing and grabbed the boy's body, hunching it over his shoulder.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Hinata fully believed Roxanne's voice would echo as she called out to him.

"Sure, boy'll be fine," He flinched under the weight of Sasuke before calling out to Hinata.

"Come on. We need to get you breakfast."

"O-okay." Hinata recollected her emotions before standing up, finally rushing out to follow the two.

* * *

After breakfast Hinata had decided two things. One, to never let anything like that happen again, and two, never eat a meal with them again. During breakfast two extra men, she also didn't know the name of had took Sasuke to a room, that they left the crack open to.

She had heard _everything. _

First, the only thing she heard were some mumbles and grumbles of what they had planned on doing. Then during dinner, when she was eating, one of the men had come out to eat with her, taking his mask off before sitting down with a bowl of Cheerios. That had surprised her enough to stop her from finish eating. He had greenish eyes and a buzz cut brown hair. The looks he had been giving her was enough to make her leave the table right then and there, except she wasn't allowed to leave without permission. When she had asked for permission he simply smiled politely before asking what she thought of their 'gang'.

In the most polite gesture she could respond back, she smiled back. Then, to her surprise, her throat had closed up. They could only sit there in awkward silence before he finally forced on another smile and told her it was alright to leave if he escorted her. She had quietly made her way to her room before she heard the door lock behind her. Falling to her bed, she was not surprised to find her eyes moist with tears.

Now, almost night, Hinata lips trembled as she stiffly stood from her seat on the bed. She turned on the water and stripped out of her clothes, trying to numb herself. That's what she had preparing herself for all week, the short miserable last days of life she knew she'd have left with these people. There was no way out of it that she knew of. She couldn't run away, she wouldn't leave Sasuke for anything. He was in this with her and she was going to save him if that was the last thing she could do. All she had to do was suck it up and deal with it- as usual-.

Things weren't going to be so hard anymore. All she had to do was stick with it and maybe cook up a plan for them.

Hinata winced as she lowered herself into the hot water of the classic porcelain tub. The water settled over her and cleansed her of all her thoughts. She really needed this. In the night she would usually set herself over to read a book they gave her or watch into the night from the window sill she'd sit at. But tonight she was going to take a bath in the tub filled with rust that she never used.

"Never leave here Hinata, understand? You'll die if you do."

A few tears slipped down her flushed cheeks as she closed her eyes, steam curling off her pale skin. Those were one of the stranger's words, and no matter how many times she repeated them to herself, she could never wrap her mind around them.

Hinata imagined her family at home, all worrying over her well being, crying by the fire place. She wondered about her brothers who were suffering as much as she was.

She was going to do _anything _to get out of here. And that meant she wasn't going to leave Sasuke. Because if there was one thing she wasn't, it was being selfish

She finished washing and wrapped herself in clothes she had been given; another tank top and some sweats. As soon as she was finished drying she opened the door to be greeted by one of the men who Hinata decided was the one who had taken Sasuke. They stood, staring at the wall, near the mirror, with disgust and surprise written on his face.

"What is this?" He spoke slowly.

Referring to the wall, Hinata peered at it. On it was a precisely drawn picture of both the group of men's, and Roxanne's faces standing together. She stared at the picture in shock before turning her attention to the man in the drawing.

"I-I do-don't k-know sir." She replied with worry forming in her voice.

Did Sasuke-kun draw that?

Hinata's mind buzzed for closure. How could he have even drawn that? She took a look at where the drawing stained the wall and back at the man as he started making his way towards her.

"Are you telling me that _you _didn't make this?" He eyed the wall.

Hinata backed away, fearing that her throat might close up any second. "Y-yes."

She didn't know what to think or even less say.

"So you're saying that you think Sasuke did this?" He stopped at the bathroom door, peering down at the fifteen year old.

Hinata gulped, almost losing her voice, "I-I d-d-do-don't know, sir. I ju-just think th-that…" She was shaking. She couldn't even form a proper sentence anymore.

"That? So you probably know our names too, don't you?" He stopped in front of her, glaring eyes piercing into her dying soul, "Hi Hinata, my names Sydney. And you probably know Roxanne and Max and Vince, don't you?"

He started chuckling, "Well it doesn't matter much because you're going to die anyway."

Oh Kami, she couldn't take it. Hinata moved her fingers leisurely across anything she could grab for before she couldn't feel her legs and fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

_Kill him, kill him. It was so dark, so very dark. And so very silent. The only thing she could make out was the searing image of a blade. _

_Kill him, kill him …. _

_She couldn't keep up with the distant light that shown at the end of the tunnel and she screamed as she ran in the darkness. A man, a big man, appeared in the dark, one of the men, Sydney. The one who had taken Sasuke… oh, Sasuke. Tears fell down her face as he conjured up wailing shadows. They took her by the arms and ankles, pulling her to the knife. She screamed even louder, fighting with all her strength. But it was too late._

"_You're with a demon already Hinata."_

_

* * *

_

Cold laps of water pushed against the teen's lower lip.

_Drip… Drip_

Hinata awoke with a start as water ran down her shirt and body. She stumbled before she fell back to down to the water with a thud. Quickly grabbing the rim of the tub she lay in, she pulled herself up on shaking, numb legs.

It's freezing.

… _Drip_

"Oh, you're awake."

Hinata's eyes fluttered a bit before fully opening to stare at the direction of the voice. Sasuke sat three feet away from the tub on a chair with a devilious smirk. It disappeared so quickly that Hinata wasn't sure she had even seen it. It was replaced with a concerned grin. She blinked a few more times before she put on a smile.

"O-oh Sasuke-kun. I-I'm glad you're okay." Hinata trembled in the refrigerator like tub. It was better than standing up. The air was freezing.

He peered at her, lingering his gaze on her eyes for a long moment. She quickly looked away with a blush. Hinata ignored the inner saying of her far away mother who reminded her it was not nice to stare.

"Hn. Are you cold Hinata?" Something about him saying her name felt funny. She immediately shock it off before she could place her finger on it.

She stood, already regretting it. The air hit her like a ton of bricks. It targeted her legs immediately, making her collapse right back into the water.

"Am I in trouble?" The question rang in her head for a while. She blinked.

"Wh-why would y-you be in tr-trouble?"

Sasuke stood, his small feet pattering over the cold floor as he reached down to the faucet, turning it in the opposite direction

"Because of that." The faucets squeaked in protest until steam appeared above them and water shot out.

"I thought it was on warm, really sorry." He almost stated it almost nonchalantly, but Hinata could make out a hint of care. He leaned down to pull out the plug of the tub.

"O-oh no need. I mean y-you don't ne-need to do that," Hinata unplugged the cap, letting the water make a small twister in the water, "The-there."

He smiled slightly before stating, "Sydney's dead."

It took a long moment before Hinata could even react.

She froze, not freezing because the cold wetness that felt like it was clinging onto her very soul but because she recognized that name oh so well.

"S-Sydney? He-he's dea…" The last part of her sentence got stuck in her throat. She couldn't believe it. The man who had just yelled at her/-she was pretty sure- was planning on killing her right then and there was…

"He died of a heart attack," Sasuke looked heart stricken but kept a calm voice, "Right outside in the parlor."

Her thoughts were racing. Everything was going to be okay now, at least he was gone but Hinata couldn't keep in the small tears that welled in her eyes. God, she was such a baby sometimes. Even as the tears fell, it wouldn't stop.

"He's-He's really dea…dead?" She kept her head low, her strands of violet hair clung to her face. The consistent tears ran down her flushed cheeks and dripped into the semi icy water.

"Why're you crying?" His change of tone made her raise her head. Hinata peered up to the kneeling boy next to her. His voice seemed a little confused and angry.

"A-…," She couldn't open her mouth anymore. Her tears were free falling now. They stayed like that in silence for a while before Sasuke got up and twisted the switches off. She hadn't even realized the tub was now filled with hot water.

"Can I take a bath too?" Hinata looked up from her sitting position. His eyes were too calm, and his question lingered in her mind. There was nothing wrong with her bathing the young boy as she always did to her younger brother, and as long as he kept his clothes on. She snapped from her thoughts with her answer.

"Why aren't y-you even frightened?" Her tone sounded inappropriate talking to a twelve year old. "You sure are b-br-brave Sasuke-kun. And su-sure, let me wash y-your hair."

He whipped around to show her a small smile. "I'm just as afraid as you." He took off his black jacket with slowness. "But still, you shouldn't be so afraid Hinata."

Something about saying her name was foreign to her again… Had she ever told him her her? She turned her neck to face him.

"Ano Sas-Sasuke-kun… but how do y-you know my n-name?" He didn't stop but a second before continuing undressing. Hinata turned her head the opposite direction as not to be impolite.

"I heard Sydney talking to you before you fainted," He laughed softly before he continued, "He left the room after; I think I heard one of the other guys calling him, then I put you in the tub. I made it cold to wake you up."

"Oh…" Hinata paused again, facing the wall, "I thought you m-made it cold on ac-accident."

Sasuke sighed slowly, "You sure are observant… but you haven't found out everything yet."

At that she raised her eyebrows, "What do yo-you mean?"

He just shook his head before she heard the water slosh around and turned to face him. Sasuke faced his back to her, wearing his shirt and his pants. The water overlapped his whole body, stopping at his neck and the foggy the oppressive air almost made it difficult to breath. Hinata's short breaths started coming out as suffocating deep coughs, the water making it feel as if it clung to her skin.

_You're as weak minded as the rest. You don't know everything yet. You'll find out soon. Don't be afraid. _

Voices_…_Hinata shook her head. Her breathing seized.

_I'll tell you soon._

Sasuke turned around,.

"Are you going to wash my hair?" The voices seized and Hinata found herself staring in the shimmering light cascading down his black vest.

"Oh y-yes." She grabbed the near by hair wash and paused when she reached for his head. It seemed almost like there was a silent force that she couldn't quite explain. Ignoring it she began to wash Sasuke's hair, lathering shampoo up in the dark locks. Sasuke started humming a soft tune when Hinata began massaging his scalp.

It almost sounds familiar, Hinata thought, scooping up some water in her hands and dripping it over Sasuke's head.

_It sounds like a Christmas theme, but more haunting. _

After a few minutes of listening to the little Uchiha humming, Hinata grabbed a soap bar and scrubbed her dirty hands. After she finished she got up and squeezed out her soapy tank top.

"Okay Sasuke-kun I-I'm done." She took a step out of the tub and made her way to the towel hanging on a rusted bath handle. Handing it over to him, he took it as he stood up, twisting out his drenched vest. Hinata smiled softly in his direction. He was so young.

As soon as he finished drying off, Hinata opened the door to the room and landed on the bed. The blankets engulfed her in its coolness, its complete contrast to her soaring temperature froze her body. Her bed sheet that was sweet and cool, clung comfortably to her warm skin.

From the opened window of her room, where the pale rays of moonlight cascaded in, the sound of wolfs howled. Thick and full of shadows, even the brightly glowing moon could not shed enough light through the thick foliage of leaves to illuminate the forest ground. A thought passed her, wondering when or if the gang was going to bother her and Sasuke about what happened with Sydney.

Hinata sighed, turning to face the bathroom and its contents. The light remained on, indicating that Sasuke was still busy inside. The darkness in the room only made her more sleepy as she was about to close her eyes.

The drawings!

Immediately escaping her warm haven she got up and looked at the wall. A glass covered portrait now hung from it, barely concealing the whips of drawing beneath it.

The floorboards emitted creaks as Hinata made her way timidly towards the wall.

Dark designs resembling vines branched out from under the photo and expanded down to the floor.

Hinata shivered at the look of them. They were black and looked twisted. It almost reminded her of the shadows in her dream. Her arm stretched out to touch the soft wood beneath them, shaking hands gripping the brim of the photo.

"Am I in trouble again?"

Hinata reeled. Her eyes dilated as the room's lights shot on. Despite how close the photo was to her, she just barely grabbed it before it shattered to the floor.

She began to flail and landed on the bed with a thud before her eyes landed on the drawings in front of her. There, scribbled on the wall were the drawings from before, except she had missed something. She squinted her eyes to see a sketched image of herself staring back at her. She studied it more, looking at the darkened form of where Sydney's face once shown. Hinata blinked her eyes, looking back to face Sasuke who stood at the side of wooden wall, wet hair and dark eyes.

"Di-did-,"

"Yes, I drew that," He gleamed, "Do you like it?"

She didn't know what to say. Switching gazes from him to the wall her throat finally opened up, "Why d-did you draw th-that?" She hissed loudly. Sasuke's smile disappeared.

"Because I have to." His dark eyes bore into her own. It made her feel tiny. Standing to make her way towards him, she traced her hand along the cracked wall.

"Wh-why is Sydney's face gone?" She quipped. "And why didn't you want m-me to see this Sasuke?" She bit her tongue back before she could say anymore. Everything was coming out more harsh than usual, and nothing was making any sense.

He didn't answer but it didn't even seem necessary as her attention turned to the mirror in horror. Hinata stared wide-eyed, mouth partially open to see that Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

* * *

**I know you may have hated the ending :P but I promise I'll make it better the next few chapters better! I promise. To those who enjoyed click that little button at the bottom of the screen. That blue one please :)-at least I believe it's blue. Thank you so much and thank you**

XxL0V3islik3aR0S3xX

**Reviews like that just make my day :) Ciao~ youngwriter123  
**


End file.
